The Legendary Golems
The Golems are a collection of Legendary Pokémon found across the many different regions of the world. Those included within this classification are the four "Regi" Pokémon: Regirock, the Rock Peak Pokémon; Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon; Registeel, the Iron Pokémon; and Regigigas, the Colossal Pokémon, who is also considered to be the "master" of the group. Though active in ancient times, almost all of members of the Golem species fell into inactivity sometime in the distant past. As a result, few are seen outside of a statue-like state. There are various ways of awakening each Golem, allowing them to be used by a given trainer, though the specific methods have never been thoroughly documented. In the case of Regigigas, inactive individuals can be reawakened by combining the powers of the other three Golems. History The Legendary Golems were all quick targets for recruitment by both Team Liberty and Team Rocket, even before their respective recruitment missions were ever officially announced. Regirock Team Liberty's Regirock Shortly after the initiation of Operation R.A.L.L.Y., Blackskull and a small strike team located a Team Rocket-controlled Regirock near Oreburgh City, Sinnoh, at what was then unknown to them as the Rocket Mainbase called Purgatory. He and the strike team assaulted the base in an attempt to free the Rock Golem Pokémon, until Blackskull and Shadow Admin Bounty's battle brought the larger fight to a stalemate. After a short battle, Bounty gained word about the invasion of Four Island and left, allowing the strike team to take the Regirock. After securing and capturing it, the team returned to Four Island to defend the island from Team Rocket. After the successful derailment of Team Rocket's attack, as well as the captures of a Registeel and Regice, a team of Team Liberty agents left the Alamo and headed to Snowpoint City's temple, bringing the golems with them so as to awaken Regigigas. After a fierce battle, Regigigas was captured, and the group returned to Four Island. Later, a Rocket agent attempted to break the Rocket member called Silver out of Team Liberty's prison. Still in possession of Regirock, Jayron Aaron confronted the pair and used the Rock Golem to subdue them, before giving both Regirock and Regigigas back to Blackskull for safe-keeping. Shortly after this incident, Regirock was used once more by Blackskull and Goldhawk in their battle against John Ford and his Darkrai, who had broken into one of the Alamo's computer labs in an uncharacteristic direct attack on Team Liberty. While Regirock gave the pair the upper-hand against Ford, the golem was powerless to stop Ford's escape, nor was it able to get enough traction on the floor to stop itself from being pulled in the Darkrai's final Spacial Rend attack. While it was called back into its Poké Ball before it could go through the portal, Blackskull was pulled in and locked in a pocket dimension. During her creation of the Power Suits, Executive of Science Meghan Vert created a clone of Regirock, which died soon after as a result of her experimentation, allowing her to create and empower the Rock-Type Suit. Regice Team Liberty's Regice A Regice was targeted for recruitment by Zac Flash and Justin Icewater, two Agents of Team Liberty. They managed to locate an active individual and engage it in combat, eventually weakening it to the point of being captured. They then brought it back with them to Four Island, where it assisted in the defense against Team Rocket's invasion. Following the Battle of Four Island, Regice was used alongside Team Liberty's Regirock and Registeel by Jayron Aaron and his group to awaken the Regigigas slumbering in Snowpoint Temple. As a result of the battle, during which Regigigas was captured, Snowpoint City was buried in an avalanche. During the creation of Team Liberty's Power Suits, Executive of Science Meghan Vert created a clone of Regice. This clone later died as a result of her experiments, though in the process helped to grant power to her Ice-Type Suit. Registeel Team Rocket's Registeel Registeel was targeted by Team Liberty Agent Cal Riggs shortly after the announcement of Operation R.A.L.L.Y. Though severely underleveled, he and his Pokémon managed to convince Registeel to join them. Soon after, they returned to Four Island, just in time to find that the island had come under attack by Team Rocket. With Registeel contained in an Ultra Ball, Cal traveled into Team Rocket's airship, intending to use the Steel-Type Legendary's power to destroy the massive transport. During the course of his infiltration, Registeel was stolen by Rocket Agent Ganelon Dracus, who instead turned the Golem on Cal. Somehow, Cal managed to regain control of Registeel, using it to destroy and crash the airship, and in the process killing a number of Team Rocket Agents, including Nathan Kent. Returning to the damaged Alamo, Cal and Registeel ran across Shadow Admin Bounty, whom they engaged in combat. Registeel's power managed to match that of Bounty, eventually forcing him to retreat. During the reconstruction of the Alamo, Registeel was used as a guard, helping to protect the installation from further attacks. Later, Registeel was taken by a group of Liberty Agents, including Cal Riggs, Justin Icewater, and Jayron Aaron, to Snowpoint Temple, along with Team Liberty's Regirock and Regice. The trio's powers were combined to release the Regigigas slumbering within, who immediately engaged the group in battle. Through the combined firepower of the group, they managed to subdue and capture Regigigas, though wound up causing an avalanche that buried Snowpoint City in the process. Sometime after this, Cal took Registeel away from Four Island again, along with Uxie, intending to meet with Bounty. In an attempt to gain the Shadow Admin's trust and infiltrate the organization, Cal handed over control of the two Legendary Pokémon, successfully convincing Bounty to allow Cal to work under him. During the Ancient Darkrais' takeover of Sinnoh, Registeel was used by Bounty in an attempt to stop the Darkrai Eight and Three. Registeel proved sufficient in turning stalling the battle's progress, but was not powerful enough to allow Bounty to defeat the two Ancients, eventually necessitating their retreat and abandonment of Purgatory--which by then had been armed to self-destruct, a precaution that did manage to greatly injure the pair. Following Bounty's split from Team Rocket and his alliance with Team Liberty, Registeel was returned into Team Liberty's possession. Registeel was later cloned by Executive Meghan Vert during her creation of the Power Suits; as a result of her experimentation, the clone soon died, granting power to her Steel-Type Suit. The Searchers' Registeel At some point during the Rocket-Liberty War, the Searchers' managed to recruit a Registeel. Though intending to use it for their research and as a tool in the war, the organization's destruction at the hands of Ho-Oh prevented them from using it in any meaningful way. This Registeel's current status is unknown. Regigigas Team Liberty's Regigigas Following the successful recruitment of a Regirock, a Registeel, and a Regice to Team Liberty, Agents Cal Riggs, Jayron Aaron, and Justin Icewater embarked on an expedition to Snowpoint Temple in order to awaken and capture Regigigas. Using the three Golems' power, they managed to awaken Regigigas and engage it in battle, eventually managing to subdue and capture it. However, as a result of the conflict, Snowpoint City was buried by a massive avalanche, which the group barely escaped in time. This resulted in a smear campaign by Team Rocket against Team Liberty, using the disaster as an example of Team Liberty's reckless behavior. Regigigas remained in Jayron Aaron's custody for a short time following the group's return to Four Island. At some point, a Rocket Agent attempted to break Silver out of Team Liberty's prison. Regigigas witnessed this, but was not actually used by Jayron to stop them, unlock Team Liberty's Regirock. The two Golems were then given to Blackskull. Geoff Grahams temporarily took control of Regigigas for an unknown mission, though later returned it. During the creation of her Power Suits, Liberty Executive Meghan Vert created a clone of Regigigas, which soon died as a result of her experiments. Its power was used as a base for the abilities of the Normal-Type Suit. Powers and Abilities The Golems as a group are powerful physical forces of nature, with the trio said to have been forged by Regigigas from the foundations of the world itself. While the truth of their origins has been lost to history, they bear close ties to their own aspect of the earth, which is reflected through their Type and their abilities. All Golems share some similarities, however. In addition to their own unique Hidden Ability, the Golem Trio are all capable of possessing the Clear Body Ability, which protects them from stat changes caused by their opponents. As a whole, most members of each Legendary Golem species exist as inert statues, put to sleep in ancient times through unknown circumstances. They can be awakened easily enough once found, with the exception of inert Regigias, which require the combined powers of Regirock, Regice, and Registeel to awaken. Unlike most Legendary Pokémon, none of the Legendary Golems are capable of telepathic communication, though they can understand and react to human speech. Regirock are incredibly powerful Pokémon, the physically strongest member of the Regi Trio. Regirock have the ability to recreate themselves; when parts are broken off of their bodies, they repair the damage by adding more rocks. These recuperative powers make Regirock incredibly difficult to defeat in battle, let alone kill. This is reflected in their secondary Ability, Sturdy, which allows them to survive attacks that would have otherwise destroyed them. Despite their impressive physical power and defenses, Regirock possesses poor Special abilities. Regice excel in Special Abilities, existing as an antithesis to Regirock. Their icy defenses are so powerful that even magma cannot melt them, though they retain a weakness to Fire-Type attacks. Regice are capable of manipulating temperatures, an ability that they tend to use to maintain an extremely cold air around themselves. This air cloak acts as another layer of defense, freezing objects that get too close to it. Some Regice are capable of restoring their health through their Ice Body Ability. Regice appear to possess some minor telekinetic abilities, as their primary method of movement involves floating above the ground. Registeel are the most balanced of the Golem Trio. Their sturdy, yet flexible metallic body offers them malleable defenses while simultaneously affording them notable power. Their defensive and offensive capabilities are evenly split between Special and Physical characteristics, allowing different Registeel to catch the same opponent off-guard by using different strategies. While their bodies are all made of the same, unknown metal material, Registeel vary greatly in how much they weigh, further modifying a given Registeel's specialties. Regigigas as a species are considered the master of the Legendary Golems, and the most powerful of them all. Regigigas are said to have created the other three Golems, enabling them to exert direct control over nearby Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, even overriding the control afford by their trainers' Poké Balls. Their raw physical strength is said to have allowed them to pull the continents into place at the beginning of time, and they were worshiped by many ancient humans in Sinnoh because of this. Despite this, many Regigigas were sealed away in temples, requiring the combined powers of members of the Golem Trio to awaken again. Perhaps because of how long they have remained dormant, Regigigas are hampered by their Slow Start Ability--they require time to reach their full power in any given battle, and thus tend to rely on their available allies to assist them while they charge. Regigigas awakenings tend to be accompanied by massive seismic activity, strong enough that the Snowpoint Regigigas inadvertently caused an avalanche that covered the city when it awakened. Regigigas also bear incredible resistance to extreme temperatures at both ends of the spectrum, allowing them to handle magma as well as frigid ice. Trivia * Regirock was one of the first Legendary Pokémon to appear in Rise of the Rockets. Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon